Sirius Black's young life
by nargles123
Summary: What did Sirius do when he was bored. Act like a pureblood? NO!
1. sulking

Sirius was a lonely child. He could not wait for his invitation to Hogwarts so he could leave his dreary house. He walked past the kitchen and heard his parents talking. "I wish Sirius would wake up and stop talking to the muggles in the street. It's disturbing to watch." Sirius sighed. His parents were always disappointed no matter what he did. He walked on past Kreacher. Sirius glared at Kreacher. Last time Sirius's parents argued with Sirius, Kreacher had taken opposite sides to him. Regulus was the one that everyone loved. The star of the family. Not that Sirius cared, He hated his family. The sooner he left to Hogwarts the better.

Sirius climbed the stairs to his room. He thumped onto his bed with a bitter feeling of hate to everyone. Of course everyone had forgotten today was his birthday. No "Happy Birthday Song" had been directed to him. No one gave him cake. No one brought him a present. Nothing. Suddenly, a loud tapping on his window disturbed his sulks. An owl with a letter was waiting for him. The letter was addressed to him and it said:

To Mr Sirius Black,

His bedroom sulking, 12 Grimwauld place.

Dear Mr Sirius Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be July advised. Please ensure that the outmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwart's heritage.

Draco Dormiens Numquam Tittilandus

Prof McGonagall.

**Sirius's heart thumped in his chest. He would soon be leaving this horror he had grown up in. He would be far away from his dissatisfied parents and the grouchy house elf Kreacher. He would be on the train and meeting people who weren't in Slytherin. He smiled, his birthday wasn't that bad after all. **


	2. muggle songs

Sirius Black was in his room. Again. He should just stop annoying Regulous and then he wouldn't have to face the cruciatus curse. But Sirius was never one to surrender. As he pondered how his life at hogwarts would be, he sent his owl to the closest muggle post box. He was ordering 3 large posters of muggle bikini girls and 2 muggle motorbike pictures. He then escaped his room and ran around the house singing famous muggle songs.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND."

"LET'S GET PHYSICAL! PHYSICAL!"

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU"

"JAILHOUSE ROCK!"

Sirius laughed as he made a detour to the kitchen. Despite having absolutely no idea what the heck a bus or a jail house could possibly be, he enjoyed the strangled sounds of his cousin shreiking at him to stop. Even though bella's screaming could kill a hippo griff, Sirius was too happy. His letter to hogwarts had put him in an exceptionally good mood. He would no longer put up with his family, he couldn't contain his excitement. He was going to go to Hogwarts.

++++++++++ Hogwarts ++++++++++

As soon as he was through the barrier, Sirius Black ditched his family. No longer would he be held at the reins by anyo…

"SIRIUS SORRY WAIT FOR ME" cried a timid voice. Sirius groaned. His parents had made sure a pureblood boy would keep an eye on him. Being determined to make sure he did not run amok and wreak havoc, they had practically hired Peter Petigrew to be his babysitter.

"Yes peter" sighed Sirius. "Let's find friends" and the scarlett engine blew it's whistle and they were off to a completely new world.

**HELLO PEOPLE! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I HOPE IT IS INTERESTING SO FAR! I KNOW THEY ARE SHORT BUT I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. JUST TO TELL YOU, I WILL UPDATE ONCE A WEEK! ALSO I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE SO HERE IT IS NOW! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW SIRIUS AND JAMES SHOULD MEET PLEASE TELL ME! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
